Trishula Anchor
Summary Initially introduced as an antagonist and later a supporting character, Anchor is the Fourth Unit of the Initial-y series, a series of automatons created by the mysterious clockmaker "y", and one of Ryuzu's little sisters. Designed with the concept of "a weapon", Anchor boasts the greatest combat ability amongst the Initial-y series and thus all automatons as a result. Despite this, she acts as a shy and kind young girl would under normal circumstances. However, she becomes a cold-blooded killing machine when placed into combat, following her orders without remorse or hesitation. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Trishula Anchor Origin: Clockwork Planet Gender: Female Age: Several hundred years old (the fourth unit of the Initial-y series, her older sister Ryuzu is well over 172 years old) Classification:' Initial-y series Automaton type - "Trishula" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spatial Manipulation, Weapon Summoning, Expert Claw Wielder and Swordswoman, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Chased Ryuzu into Imaginary Time after the latter used Mute Scream, Imaginary Time allows Ryuzu to move against the ordinary flow of time. She is thus able to go fast, slow, to the past, and to the future at will and thus in effect create a "limitless stoppage of time"), BFR (Can trap foes in the spatial distortion she uses to store her weapons), Can open time ruptures, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2) Attack Potency: Town level (Easily destroys entire underground facilities as an aftereffect of her attacks), Can ignore durability by tearing apart the target along with the space-time they reside in Speed: At least Supersonic (Comparable to Ryuzu, who can leap several kilometers in a split-second) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Far stronger than any human, can easily lift her giant sword which dwarfs her in size and can guide her weapons through steel and concrete without resistance) Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Her physical specs far outstrip Ryuzu's, can easily devastate entire underground facilities with her abilities) Durability: At least Building level (Much tougher than Ryuzu, can easily tank her attacks and collapsing buildings hardly inconvenience her) Stamina: Limitless (She runs on the Perpetual Gear, which winds itself and creates infinite thermal energy to power Anchor and all of her functions) Range: Extended melee range with her claw, Several meters with her sword, Several dozen meters with Spatial Manipulation Standard Equipment: A Claw and a Sword, A Cube that seems to focus her Spatial Manipulation abilities, The Perpetual Gear, a special gear which constantly winds itself and thus produces infinite thermal energy and grants her limitless stamina Intelligence: One of the younger members of the Initial-y series, Anchor acts much like a young girl her mental age would, being shy, sweet, and polite. She does not like to hurt or destroy anything and suffers from memory loss due to past damage. However, upon entering combat her directives as "a weapon" emerge, becoming an emotionless killing machine that does as she's told, executing her orders with ruthless efficiency. She is an incredibly skilled combatant, so much so in fact, that along with her Spatial Manipulation, Ryuzu estimates that Anchor would defeat her 98% of the time if not for Mute Scream. However, during this time she can still become frustrated, screaming and lunging wildly should her target somehow evade her. Weaknesses: Anchor shows berserker tendencies while in combat, Prefers not to fight if possible, Cannot directly kill humans, but can incapacitate them, A sufficiently powerful electromagnetic pulse will disrupt her internal systems, resulting in an immediate shutdown until she is able to reboot herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Perpetual Gear:' Anchor uses a perpetual gear in order to create infinite heat and imaginary energy. Using the infinite heat she is able to invade other axes of time by brute force, allowing her to chase Ryuzu while she used Mute Scream. Additionally the heat energy is sufficient to open time ruptures, to destroy targets. * Spatial Manipulation: Anchor's special ability is the manipulation of space, allowing her to destroy virtually anything by tearing apart the space the target inhabits. She can also use this for a variety of other applications, pulling space around her to accelerate, destroying incoming attacks and projectiles, and causing wide-scale destruction by causing space-time itself to convulse and warp. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Planet Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Claw Users Category:Sword Users Category:Robots Category:Good Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Inorganic Beings